Lustful Night
by I.Have.Fingers
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee have a sex filled night. Post Breaking Dawn. OOC. LEMONS! Do not read if it offends you. One-Shot. Not to be continued. Rated M for Lemons.


**A/N :: Hey there! It's me, I Have Fingers . . . I'm here with a pointless, random lemony one-shot. Like I said . . . it's has no point what so ever except extremely hot sex by one of my favorite Twilight parings, Jake and Nessie. It's OOC. Post Breaking Dawn. If you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, turn away . . . please . . . and if sex scenes offend you, don't read this and don't go see Breaking Dawn when it comes out because the screenwriter for BD released information on her FaceBook fanpage saying that there will be sex, gore and action. **

**Ok . . . that was kind of a pointless author's note, but who cares!**

**OH! Special shout out to Hans153 for helping me come up with this idea. I LURB YA LOTS LIKE AN OREO BLIZZARD BABE! **

**Lustful Night**

**Jacob's POV**

I was running through the forest. I had just finished patrolling the La Push Border and now I was headed back over to Edward and Bella's cabin to crawl in bed with my girlfriend and soul mate Nessie. Hopefully I would get lucky tonight; we haven't had sex in five days. I know five days isn't very long, but I really can't help but complain because every time we make love or fuck, it's always incredible. But if Nessie doesn't want to screw, then I'll gladly go to the bathroom and my dick and hand can have another nice little fifteen minute meeting with each other. I never knew sex could be so gratifying. I mean, yes I've thought of sex, I knew the mechanics of it. But I never knew how great it would be. Yeah, I've had self induced orgasms, but they weren't like the real thing. Nothing at all.

I reached the cabin and phased back to human and slipped my shorts on; that's right. No boxer for me baby! I go commando! Mostly because I can't carry that many clothes with me. Not so much for easy access.

I walked over to Nessie's window and jumped in silently. I looked at her bed and found her laying on her side reading a book. I wonder why she didn't hear me. I walked silently over to my side of the bed and began to get under the covers. Once I got under the covers, I felt Nessie's hand move and cup me through my shorts. "Wanna play with me, Jake?" she seductively called. I felt myself get hard under her touch.

"Fuck, yes baby. I wanna play with you. But more on the lines of what part of you I want to play with." I said as I slipped my hand up her shirt and began to pinch her nipples. She moaned. I took my hand out from underneath her shirt and brought it to her face to bring it mine to kiss. Tongues were tangled, lips were bitten erotically, teeth scraped tongue; it was hot.

Nessie pulled away from me and got out of bed and pulled me with her. She made me stand up while she stood in front of me and took off all of her clothing. I groaned out loud when she turned around and bent down and slid off her thong. I got a great view of her ass and bare pussy. My cock twitched.

I reached over before she could stand up, and slapped her ass. She moaned and again, my cock jumped. This night is going to be so fucking awesome. Before I knew Ness was pulling my shorts down and my erection literally jumped out of my pants, hitting Nessie on her stomach.

Her hands where on my pecs then to my abs, feeling me up.

"You like my nice toned body, don't you baby?" I asked, cockily. She hummed in approval.

I pulled Ness up by her shoulders and pulled her body to mine. I put my lips to her left ear and whispered. "Baby, tonight is going to be fucking awesome; your tight ass pussy will be wrapped around my big throbbing hard cock; you'll be riding me and I'll be able to suck and lick on your tits and then when I'm not playing with your delicious breasts, I'll be watching my cock slip out of you, covered in your sweet juices." I could hear her breath hitched, her heart beat accelerate and smell her arousal by my words.

"Oh, Jacob. I wanna ride you so fast. I need you so fucking much." She moaned and reached to kiss me. Our lips were locked and our tongues were tangled once again. After what had seemed like an eternity of making out, Ness pushed me back onto the bed. The bed creaked as my body laid on it.

Nessie crawled on top of me and grabbed my dick; teasing her entrance with the head of my cock. Finally she slid oh-so-slowly down onto me.

"Oh, fucking hell baby! You're so tight!" I groaned as she slowly lifted herself up on me. My hand went her hips and pulled her down on me hard on fast.

"Jake! You're so big and hard inside of me; I love the way you feel." She whimpered. I took my hands off of her hips and placed them on her breasts and started to pinch and pluck her nipples just the way she liked it.

She rode me faster.

"Ugh! Just like that baby! Fucking ride my dick!" One of her hands that was on my chest traveled back behind her and started to message my balls. My hands flew from her breasts to her hips and started to move her faster on me; I wasn't going to last long.

I moved one of my hands that were on her hips and reached down between her legs and found her clit and rubbed it fast with my thumb.

"JAKE! Oh! FUCK! I'm coming! Oh shit!" Her walls clamped painfully hard on my dick. I moved her hips with my hands faster on top of me; seeking out my own release. I felt my balls tighten.

"Oh shit! I'm coming do fucking hard baby! You're fucking mine! Mine!" I grunted as wave after orgasmic wave passed through my body.

After we had gotten down from our orgasmic bliss, Nessie pulled off of me and laid her head on my chest and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled lazily.

"I'm just glad mom and dad are out hunting."

_Me too._

**A/N :: Uhm . . . what were your thoughts? Leave me some love? REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
